Noche de último año
by Joker of Life
Summary: Es la noche de último año de los integrantes más grandes del Host Club. Un par de copas más, aburrimiento, y los dos mejores amigos juntos en un cuarto con un final feliz. (Capítulo único)


Noche de último año

Era la fiesta de fin de curso, y los chicos del Host Club y los demás alumnos del Ouran, estaban festejando en el hotel que el colegio había seleccionado...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori y Honey-sempai seguían juntos disfrutando de la fiesta.

_Haruhi_: -¿Dónde están Tamaki y Kyouya-sempai?- preguntó la castaña

_Honey_: -No lo sé, hace rato que no los he visto.- dijo el pequeño rubio

_Mori_: -Vi a Tamaki yendo al baño, y Kyouya creo que ya está en su habitación

_Haruhi_: _*Suspiro*_ -Bueno... solo espero que Tamaki esté bien.

_Kaoru_: -Descuida estará bien, siempre y cuando no se haya embriagado

_Haruhi_: -¡Kaoru!

_Hikaru_: -Descuida, Tamaki ya es grande... aunque no siempre sabe lo que hace

_Haruhi_: -¡Hikaru!- exclamó molesta -No sean así con Tamaki- los gemelos solo reían.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Mientras, en otro lado, más específicamente en la terraza de una habitación, se encontraba Kyouya mirando la vista que se le daba.

La verdad, esa noche no tenía muchas ganas de festejar, había tenido una pelea con su padre en la mañana por cosas de la empresa, la cual él pudo salvar comprándola y entregándosela a él de forma anónima, ahora estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionaría su padre cuando descubriera que fue él.

-Hola Kyouya- susurró una voz suave en su oído, mientras que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

-... Tamaki- dijo tras un breve escalofrío, conocía esa voz a la perfección.

-¿No me vas a responder?- preguntó apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su amigo.

-Hola- dijo frío como siempre. -¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Tengo mis trucos- dijo pasando su nariz por el cuello de Kyouya, mientras su cálido aliento chocaba con la piel. El pelinegro se estremeció.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo estar con mi mejor amigo?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-...- Kyouya no respondió.

Tamaki dejó de abrazar al pelinegro y se puso frente a él, mirándolo con esa expresión de niño pequeño que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- volvió a preguntar conectando sus ojos negros con los azules.

El rubio no respondió, solo le sonrió, y le siguió mirando a sus negros ojos hasta que lentamente le quitó los lentes, colgándolos en el cuello de su camisa...

-Te vez mejor así, deberías ocupar lentillas- comentó acariciando las mejillas del chico con sus pulgares. Su aliento olía a vino y whisky.

-Te pasaste de copas- inquirió el pelinegro.

-Tal vez de una o dos- respondió con inocencia quitando las manos y apoyando los brazos en los hombros del otro.

Ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que Kyouya notó que la distancia entre ambos era muy corta. Iba a decir algo, pero no alcanzó, los labios del rubio se apretaron con los suyos en un infantil beso, uno torpe, muy inexperto.

Tamaki se separó y juntó su frente con la del otro, se quedó mirándolo...

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Besarte, ¿no es obvio?, ¿creí que eras un chico listo?- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol.

-¿Qué hay con Haruhi?- cuestionó mirándolo. -Creí que la querías- comentó.

-Sí, la quiero, pero como a una hija- respondió jugando con el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro. -Y si mal no recuerdo...- dijo acercándose al oído del otro. -Tú eres su madre, lo que te hace mío-dijo.

El de gafas sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del rubio, una sonrisa traviesa que rayaba en lo inocente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el más alto.

-No quiero nada- respondió mirándolo con seriedad. -Solo te deseo, Kyouya- dijo para besar nuevamente al otro.

-Mhf- el mencionado se vio sorprendido, tanto por lo que le dijo el rubio como por el beso que le estaba dando.

Era un beso diferente, era demandante, apasionado y para nada inexperto.

Los brazos del rubio se afianzaron nuevamente a la cintura del pelinegro, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él por completo, mientras que con su lengua acariciaba los labios ajenos intentando meterse en esa cavidad.

Kyouya no se negó por mucho tiempo, y sintió como aquella húmeda y tibia lengua con sabor a vino y whisky jugaba con la suya.

Pronto les comenzó a faltar el aire, y se tuvieron que separar. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y los ojos de ambos estaban entrecerrados.

-Kyouya- susurró el rubio.

-Tamaki- respondió el pelinegro.

Sin saber como, ambos se encontraron caminando hacia dentro de la habitación, terminando por chocar con la cama.

El ojiazul hizo que Kyouya se sentara, y él se acomodó sobre sus piernas para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, mientras desataba su corbata y abría los tres primeros botones de la blanca camisa...

Los labios del rubio se deslizaron por su barbilla hacia su cuello el cual comenzó a morder y succionar dejando marcas rojas, para luego lamer suavemente la piel descubierta del pecho del ojinegro.

-T-Tamaki- llamó el chico. -D-Detente, ¿qué haces?- dijo alejando al mencionado quien lo miró.

-Lo que siempre he querido... Hacerte mío- respondió para desabrochar el resto de los botones. Mientras el otro se sonrojaba sutilmente sin perder la expresión de seriedad.

-Detente- dijo quitando las manos. -Estas ebrio y no puedes pensar bien lo que haces- dijo, el otro solo le miraba con sus azulados ojos.

-Nunca he pensado bien lo que hago ¿o sí?- dijo con sonrisa pícara.

-...- Kyouya no supo que responder.

Tamaki rió entre dientes -¿Qué ocurre, el gran Kyouya tiene miedo?- cuestionó divertido y desafiante.

-No es miedo y lo sabes- respondió firme. -Es solo que...- el pelinegro no sabía como terminar la frase.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo- dijo deslizando su mano por el torso del pelinegro. -No te haré mucho daño- respondió acomodando su mano en la entrepierna del otro. El más alto sintió un latigazo recorrer su espalda.

-Tamaki- pedía el chico.

-Shhhhh- calló el rubio posando un dedo en los labios de Kyouya. -Solo disfrútalo ¿sí?- dijo para luego besar al ojinegro mientras que le acariciaba la entrepierna lentamente.

Kyouya estaba sorprendido por la "nueva personalidad" del rubio, parecía que el alcohol lo desinhibía más de la cuenta y lo llevaba a hacer cosas que sobrio, tal vez nunca haría...

Prontamente, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, desnudos, y rozando sus cuerpos lentamente mientras se besaban y acariciaban.

El pelinegro ya se había dejado vencer y solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que el rubio le daba.

La boca de Tamaki le había recorrido el cuerpo por completo al igual que sus manos más de una vez, y cada que lo besaba o acariciaba, lo hacía en las zonas precisas.

Si había de ser sincero, Kyouya se había imaginado más de una vez una situación parecida, pero era él quien siempre acorralaba a Tamaki y no al revés, pero, ahora que se encontraba así... no negaba que le gustaba.

-Ten, lámelos- dijo Tamaki de repente. El ojinegro lo miró y vio tres dedos frente a su cara, no hicieron falta explicaciones.

Mientras lo ocupaba en eso, el rubio, con la mano libre que le quedaba, comenzó a masturbarlo con lánguidas y lentas caricias, apretando y soltando aquel trozo de carne entre su mano, Kyouya gemía ante ello arqueando la espalda.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo, y retiró sus dedos de la boca del ojinegro. -Separa las piernas y levanta un poco la cadera- ordenó, y el otro obedeció.

Un dedo se introdujo en su trasero incomodándolo y haciéndolo respingar; así sucedió con los otros dos dedos, los cuales se movían en su interior, abriéndolo y preparándolo lo más posible.

-Gírate y mantén la cola levantada, si te duele dímelo, no quiero lastimarte- dijo dándole espacio al pelinegro para que se girara y se acomodara como le había pedido.

Con lentitud comenzó a penetrarle, entrando con cuidado y firmeza en el cuerpo ajeno.

Algunas lágrimas caían por los ojos de Kyouya resbalando por sus mejillas a causa del dolor, pero era uno que podía soportar, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba.

Cuando Tamaki por fin entró, se quedó así por un rato para que el pelinegro se relajara un poco antes de.

-Muévete- dijo Kyouya, y el ojiazul obedeció.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento para que el otro se acostumbrara, y luego comenzó a subir de intensidad cada vez que el pelinegro se lo pedía.

Una corriente pasaba por la espalda del chico cada vez que Tamaki golpeaba con aquel punto que lo hacía gemir largamente, podía sentir como sus caderas encajaban a la perfección, podía oír el húmedo choque de sus cuerpos y como la mano del rubio acariciaba su miembro y su pelvis.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, las caricias, los besos y los gemidos hablaban por si mismos.

-Me-me voy a... co-rer- avisó Kyouya.

-Yo... tam-bién- dijo Tamaki.

El rubio envistió por última vez, sintió como las paredes del ojinegro se apretaban sobre su miembro provocando que se derramara en su interior a la vez que apretaba el miembro del otro haciendo que se viniera salpicando su vientre y mano. Ambos terminaron con un gemido ronco y lleno de placer

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama con las respiraciones agitadas y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Tamaki se salió con cuidado de Kyouya para acostarse a su lado intentando recuperar la normalidad de sus respiraciones.

Cuando volvieron a la normalidad, ambos ya un tanto adormilados, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la ducha para levarse todo lo pegajoso de sus cuerpos y luego cambiar las sábanas para acostarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El despertador sonó a eso de las nueve treinta, despertando a un despeinado Kyouya quien apagó el pitido. Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura para atraerlo a un cuerpo cálido.

-Buenos días Kyouya- dijo aquella dulce voz en su nuca.

-Buen día Tamaki- respondió dejándose abrazar.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Kyou-chan- era Honey. -Levántate ya, hay que bajar a desayunar- dijo con voz alegre el chico.

-Ya voy- respondió adormilado, y escuchando como los pasos se alejaban.

-No me quiero levantar- dijo el ojiazul ocultando su cara en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Vamos Tamaki, están esperando- dijo zafándose del abrazo del chico para levantarse.

-Mhmhmhmh- la risilla del rubio llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo curioso.

-Tienes una linda anatomía, y algo por lo cual estar orgulloso- dijo con picardía y sonrisa traviesa.

Kyouya se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo en frente de Tamaki.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, anoche te recorrí por completo- dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose al pelinegro para besarlo en la mejilla.

-...- El más alto no pudo responder, nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida.

-Será mejor que te vistas, yo haré lo mismo e iré a mi habitación a cambiarme- dijo y se comenzó a vestir.

Cuando estuvo listo, se despidió de Kyouya diciendo que lo vería abajo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuando bajó, el ojinegro se encontró con los demás del Club.

-Kyouya-sempai- dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru. -Buenos días-.

-Buenos días chicos- respondió y los demás también.

-Kyouya-sempai- llamó Haruhi. -¿Viste a Tamaki-san?, ayer no sabíamos donde estaba y nos dejó preocupados- dijo la chica con notoria preocupación.

-Durmió conmigo- respondió calmado. -Estaba demasiado ebrio y dejarlo solo no era una buena idea, así que lo llevé a mi habitación donde durmió- respondió.

-Que bueno, me tenía preocupada- dijo Haruhi más calmada.

Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron con malicia. -Yyyy, Kyouya-sempai- dijeron llamando la atención del mayor. -Fue una... ¿buena noche?- preguntaron con sonrisa inocentona.

El mencionado los miró, entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase, esos gemelos eran bastante rápidos para entender indirectas-directas. -Sí, fue una buena noche- dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Tamaki bien animado y fresco como lechuga.

-Buen día Tamaki-san- respondieron todos, él se sentó al lado de Kyouya quien se veía sutilmente incómodo.

El desayuno pasó, comentando la fiesta de anoche y lo bien que se la pasaron, mientras que el rubio y pelinegro se daban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando o se sonreían disimuladamente.

Definitivamente esa había sido una excelente noche de último año, una que Kyouya y Tamaki jamás olvidarían.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, ¿cómo me quedó?, ¿les gustó?, ¿fue demasiado o muy poco (?)? **

**Este es mi primer fic de Ouran Host Club, se me ocurrió cuando vi algo dentro del zaping que estaba haciendo que se parecía un poco (_sin el hecho de los dos chicos que se terminan acostando_).**

**No les pediré que sean blandos conmigo, acepto todo, excepto insultos.**

**Gracias por leerlo n.n**


End file.
